


mornings

by hyattdeath



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, actually theres not to much porn mostly silly talk sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy sex is the best sex but waking up sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings

Pitch woke to a thin boney pointy elbow to the ribs and a mumble of 'to hot'. Snarling as he caught himself from falling off the bed he turned the light on and looked at his bed partner. Jack was sound asleep his white hair a mess and his mouth slightly parted. He was on his side facing away from pitch his limbs were sprawled out to help cool himself and the blanket at his feet. Normally the two slept in the middle of the bed but they had decided to have sex on jacks 'side' of the bed and it was wet so pitch dragged jack over to his side to cuddle. That had been a mistake seeing as pitch was now stuck standing and watching the little brat of a seasonal spirit that he for some reason or another loved sleep he definitely was thinking about giving him a nightmare it would be something dumb like a pixi deciding jack needed to sparkle or north forcing him to wear shoes that had glue in them so he was stuck with them or maybe Sera deciding that the humans had messed up to much and that it would be summer forever with no cool breezes or anything so the ice caps would melt and flood the place yes jack would hate that but it wouldn't scare him half to death. Perfect. 

Although as pitch looked up and down jacks body he got a better idea morning sex sounded much better to him and jack would have a horrible time trying to cool down so that was enough revenge for him. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand pitch climbed onto the bed, getting his fingers slick he ghosted his fingers down jacks back to his rump and rubbed his entrance as he trailed kisses from below jacks ear to his shoulder. He chuckled as jack woke blinking his eyes and groaning "pitch?"

"Yes dear" he asked as he slowly eased a finger in giving more kisses to jacks shoulder to apologize for the hiss jack let out.

" the hell you doing its early and I'm hot I need to cool down" 

"Ah as elegant as ever dear I figured it was this or a little bad dream this seemed more fun for both of us" as he entered another finger he slid an arm under jack and rubbed the boys stomach knowing he loved it. 

"What did I even do?" 

"You elbowed me off the bed this is revenge sex" he slowly scissored his fingers and ran his hand to jacks manhood and simply held it in his hand as jack got hard. 

Letting out a low moan jack looked back at him and slid an arm behind him to pitch's already hard manhood and gave him a light squeeze " I feel like that's not what revenge sex means but I like were this is going old man" 

Pitch laughed and slid in a third finger " I'm lucky to know what month it is let alone what these young ones are talking about" 

"You would be the one to forget all that too" 

"Well I try my very best not too and besides have you talked to Sera or sandy I've watched both of them say see you tomorrow and then not talk to that person for a century and honestly think its only been a day" 

"I have in fact I've had that happen to me by them but enough about those to I'm ready let's do this so I can sleep again."

"Well if you feel that way I can stop no problem I can always masterbate but will you be OK with that?"

"OK OK I'll be good but like seriously pitch on ready put it in" 

"OK here hold yourself open" pitch took his fingers out and jack pulled his cheek away so pitch had easier access. Pitch held his dick and held it against jacks hole letting his body except him in and then pushed in the rest of the way. The two lay there connected for a few minutes just enjoying each other. Eventually jack started to role his hips. 

Humming in appreciation pitch slowly pulled out then back in setting a slow but nice pace. Jack twisted and gave pitch an opened mouth kiss pitch returned it and hugged jack as close as possible as he rubbed jacks stomach and chest and with his other arm lazily jacked him off. It didn't take the two to reach there end they came quietly a simple stutter of the hips and a moan they stayed together until pitch pulled out and went to the bathroom to get a towel after cleaning jack off he laid down next to jack taking his hand so the boy could cool down. Pitch was beyond glad he done this instead of a nightmare

As jack rolled to his back he turned his head to pitch and hummed "that was fun give me a moment and we can cuddle I now you like to" 

"I do not you brat" and here he thought they would have a nice moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad it was written on mobile


End file.
